Voice Ultra Uta
by Tsukasa no RayValle
Summary: Demi mengejar cita-citanya, Namikaze Naruto rela menyamar & menjadi anggota grup girl band KonoHako. Sambil terus bersandiwara, Naruto berjuang untuk bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Sekamar dengan Hinata, mengejar Sakura, dicurigai Karin, dimusuhi Shion dan digilai 'Teme'. Kekonyolan apa saja yang akan dilalui Uzumaki Naruko?


…

…

Namaku Naruko, Uzumaki Naruko, aku seorang… perempuan? Umurku tujuh belas tahun dan hobiku… memakai rok? Eto… aku di besarkan di panti asuhan jadi… aku sama sekali tidak punya identitas orang tua. Warna kesukaanku… merah muda… bintangku… virgo, golongan darah A. Aku suka semua jenis makanan rendah lemak dan… membenci semua kebalikan makanan itu. Artis favoritku yang seperti… ng… Hyuuga Neji? _katanya dia digemari gadis-gadis jepang, ya? Jenis musik favoritku yang… umm… yang kelasik semacam itulah...

…

…

…

BAH!

Tidak, suer aku bohong!

Namaku Namikaze Naruto! Aku seorang laki-laki tulen yang SUPERRR JANTAAAN! Umurku tujuh belas, blasteran eropa, lahir dan besar di Kanada tapi sering main ke Jepang. Bintangku libra, golongan darah B, warna kesukaanku oranye. Hobiku menyanyi, jalan-jalan, nonton, main game survival... Aku juga suka makan, tapi kalau disuruh milih, aku suka ramen! Artis favorit tidak begitu spesial tapi jenis musik yang aku suka itu yang membahana dan menghentak dunia ini! Terakhir, cita-citaku…

Aku. Ingin. Jadi. PENYANYI!

* * *

**Tsukasa no RayValle**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chap 1, Prolog!**

**Newbe, mohon bimbingannya…  
**

* * *

…

Namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Sejak dan mulai tahun ini, aku tinggal di Jepang. Kenapa? Karena ayahku mendapat kenaikan setatus dan sekarang bekerja sebagai seorang duta besar di Negara ini. Entah untuk berapa lama, karena ayahku orangnya sangat bisa di percaya, mungkin aku akan menjadi anak duta besar untuk beberapa tahun ke depan.

Aku hidup luar biasa, keluargaku mampan, rumahku besar, orang tuaku hebat dan semua orang menghormati kami. Segala hal di dunia ini terasa sangat mudah buatku, aku bilang 'A' semua orang akan bilang 'A', Aku minta 'B' semua orang akan kasih aku 'B'. Meski aku bukan murid SMA yang pintar, aku ini sepertinya akan hidup jauh dari yang namanya 'kemiskinan'.

Sebagai putra petinggi Negara, nyawaku adalah sebuah prioritas. Tidak heran kalau aku kemana-mana selalu dikawal. Beda dengan saudaraku yang lain, aku bahkan punya dua bodyguard dan satu supir pribadi. Yah, yah, kadang menyebalkan hidup selalu dibuntuti, tapi sisanya adalah kesenangan. Aku hidup senang. Semua yang aku inginkan selalu dikabulkan karena orang tuaku memanjakan aku dengan sepenuh hati.

Tapi… meski aku hidup serba senang. Aku sampai hari ini masih tidak bisa mewujudkan cita-citaku satu-satunya.

Apa itu?

Penyanyi.

Yak, cita-citaku jadi Pe-nya-nyi.

Keinginanku ini memang tidak sebanding dengan pekerjaan orang tuaku, tapi ayah dan ibuku itu tidak keberatan sama sekali. Mereka bahkan sangat mendukungku, Ibu memanggilkan seorang guru vocal private untukku, saudara-saudaraku berniat membeli sebuah manajemen musik dan ayah pernah berusaha untuk menyuap juri audisi.

'_Tou-san, apa pun dan bagaimana pun rintangan yang menghalangi cita-citaku, biarkanlah aku tetap dan terus berusaha sendiri. Aku tidak akan mudah menyerah, tidak akan menyerah, jadi aku mohon biarkan aku berusaha sendiri…'_

Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin jadi penyanyi. Aku sangat ingin jadi penyanyi meski itu artinya aku harus memindahkan gunung. Tapi walau keinginku untuk menjadi penyanyi begitu besarnya, aku mahu meraih itu semua dengan usahaku sendiri. Aku tidak mau orang tuaku menggapaikan itu untukku. Sama sekali tidak mau! Aku akan berjuang sendiri meski modal suaraku sama sekali tidak memupuni.

…

Ya, itulah masalahnya, semua orang menganggap suaraku ini setara dengan musibah. Maksudku… suaraku jelek. Jeleeek sekali…

…

Hiks…

…

Tapi seperti apa yang pernah aku bilang pada ayah, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Aku yakin, aku adalah seorang bintang karena aku adalah satu bintang di angkasa itu. Mangkanya, apapun yang terjadi aku akan jadi seorang yang bersinar seperti bintang…

OH! Bintang jatuh!

… Tuhan, jadikanlah aku seorang penyanyi terkenal… amin.

…

…

…

Sayangnya, bagaimana pun dan apa pun yang sudah aku lakukan, aku tidak bisa menggapai cita-citaku. Aku terus saja gagal dan gagal. Semua kegagalan terus saja menimpa seolah tekadku ini sama sekali tidak ada artinya. Lalu kemudian aku juga melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang tidak bisa diampuni… aku membuat orang tuaku mendapat malu karena aku menghajar seorang pemenang audisi di depan siaran langsung.

Tuhaannn… padahal aku sering sekali gagal, tapi kenapa cita-citaku tidak kunjung padam juga? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan padaku? Sekarang aku membuat orang tua dan saudara-saudaraku merasa malu. Aku sungguh tidak berguna. Aku rasanya mau menggali lubang dan sembunyi di disitu untuk selamanyaaa…

Karena malu, aku kabur dari rumah.

Aku tidak bisa lagi memperlihatkan wajahku di depan ayah dan ibu. Aku ini anak yang sangat memalukan… Tapi ternyata, kabur dan hidupku sendiri itu sangat sulit. Aku tidak bisa mencari uang dan tidak becus hidup mandiri. Klimaksnya, aku berakhir di rumah sakit karena dihajar seorang karateka yang sedang aku palak.

Ya, mana aku tahu dia itu jagoan Konoha. Mukanya culun begitu, aku pikir dia bisa aku tindas, rupanya malah aku yang masuk rumah sakit.

Rumah sakit…

Tapi ternyata, rumah sakit inilah yang membawaku pada awal jalan cita-citaku. Karena masuk rumah sakit itulah aku bisa bertemu 'mereka'. Ya, mereka, mereka yang bisa membantuku menemukan sinar yang tepat sebagai seorang penyanyi.

Saat sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, aku bertemu dengan Amaru. Dia seorang gadis tomboy yang masuk rumah sakit karena patah tulang kaki. Katanya, dia adalah seorang anggota grup girl band yang dicelakai salah satu kawan grupnya. Mungkin karena dendam, dia memohon padaku untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai anggota sebuah grup girl band. Amaru ingin aku menyelidiki dan menemukan pelaku yang sudah membuatnya celaka.

Amaru itu meski brandalan, sebenarnya dia gadis yang baik. Ya, dia memang gadis yang suka menyimpan dendam dan banyak menyimpan kesedihan, tapi tetap saja, dimataku dia tetap seorang gadis yang polos. Jadi aku mau saja membantunya, hitung-hitung sambil berenang minum air. Sambil membantu Amaru, aku juga sambil mengejar cita-cita.

Dari bantuan Amaru, aku pun bertemu dengan jalan bintangku. Sebuah grup girl band terkenal yang semua anggotanya memiliki potensi. KonoHako… HEBAAAT, semua anggotanya cantik-cantiiik!

Ada Sakura, gadis ambisius dari keluarga miskin. Dari semuanya, aku paling suka Sakura. Kalau memandang dia, aku merasa seperti melihat bunga-bunga di musim semi ala Jepang. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada gadis itu sejak pandangan pertama. Biarpun dia galaknya lebih hebat dari ibuku, aku tetap suka Sa-ku-ra-chan! He he he…

Ada Shion, anak konglomerat yang bermulut tajam. Dia gadis manja yang suka meremehkan dan merendahkan orang lain. Tidak heran kalau dia tidak punya teman. Aku menduga, dialah penyebab kecelakaannya Amaru… tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa membencinya. Sama sekali tidak bisa. Dia buatku tidak lebih dari gadis kesepian yang butuh perhatian orang lain. Aku sepertinya merasa simpati padanya. Soalnya gaya hidup anak ini hampir tidak beda jauh denganku.

Ada Hinata, putri bangsawan yang pemalu dan tidak pintar bergaul. Dia ini benar-benar kebalikannya Shion. Yang selalu membuatku heran, ternyata Hinata yang gagap itu bisa bernyanyi dengan suara yang sangat lembut. Hinata memang tuan putri banget, deh… tapi sebenarnya dialah kesulitan terbesarku. Aku harus pandai bersembunyi dan terus berbohong padanya, soalnya dia itu teman sekamarku. Ah, ini benar-benar sulit. Seperti bayangan, Hinata sering sekali ada di sekitarku. Aku bahkan tidur seranjang dengan anak ini.

Terakhir ada Karin, perempuan meterialis yang yatim piatu. Dia genit dan tidak bisa mendiamkan laki-laki ganteng. Lebih lagi kalau sudah ganteng kaya pula. Karin menurutku adalah gadis yang sok tahu, sok pintar dan sok paling cantik. Karena tingkahnya itulah, Sakura jadi sering sekali bertengkar dengannya. Yah, sebenarnya Karin memang pintar, sih. Meski yatim piatu, kabarnya dia bisa terus bersekolah karena berhasil meraih banyak beasiswa. Aku juga sangat mengakui kecerdasannya, Karin memang sangat pintar, saking pintarnya dia sering sekali mencurigai aku. Biarpun cantik, aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan yang satu ini.

Lalu di luar anggota grup ada gadis yang namanya Ino, penata busana, pendesain panggung dan juga ibu asrama kami. Selain Amaru, hanya dia yang tahu kalau aku ini adalah seorang laki-laki. Kadang-kadang Ino tingkahnya seperti Karin, _sok-sok begitu, bedanya dia lebih seperti orang yang cekatan dari pada pintar. Ino juga punya suara yang bagus, aku mengagumi suaranya. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengerti, kenapa dia tidak ikut jad penyanyi saja?

Di KonoHako ada juga 'pak' menejer Itachi. Sebenarnya dia belum bapak-bapak, umurnya masih muda. Tapi, gaya dan kesannya itu menurutku tidak bisa jauh dari kesan bapak-bapak dan kebapakan. Kabarnya selain menjadi menejer KonoHako, dia juga seorang guru home schooling yang terkenal. Wah… wah… bagaimana caranya dia bisa membagi waktu dengan kami?

Terus ada juga Sasuke, laki-laki selain Itachi yang perannya juga tidak kalah penting. Dia composer, pengarang lagu dan pengarah grup KonoHako. Sial, dia ganteng sekali, semua anggota termasuk Sakura tergila-gila padanya. Hahh, karena ada dialah, aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasa hidup bak King & His Harem's. Dia benar-benar menyabotase semua perempuan di KonoHako. Sepertinya cuma aku saja yang tidak suka si Teme ini. Dia itu mulut dan omongannya mengerikan…

…

Keren, ganteng, mapan, pintar... Sebenarnya aku ngiri liat kehebatan si Teme Sasuke itu. Dia gak sebanding banget sama aku yang tidak berguna ini... tapi…

… tapi, kok, dia…

… dia itu, kok…

'Aku menyukaimu, Naruko. Pacaranlah denganku…'

… kok dia ngejar-ngejar aku, sih. Memang dia gak bisa bedain yang mana cantik dan yang mana ganteng, gitu? Aku ini cowok, berengsek!

…

Nah, begitulah awal ceritanya, demi bisa menggapai cita-cita, aku rela pura-pura dan menyamar jadi perempuan. Habis kalau mereka tahu aku ini laki-laki, mana mau mereka menerima aku di grup itu.

Dari sini aku akan semakin berjuang untuk bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal, karena meski member KonoHako semuanya sudah terkenal dan digandrungi semua orang, itu tidak lantas membuat perjuanganku jadi mudah. Semakin berat malah, aku harus berusaha untuk bisa di terima semua orang dengan suaraku yang jelek ini dan aku harus sering berlatih dan menemukan suaraku yang sesungguhnya.

Bapak Itachi pernah bilang, katanya aku ini ibarat sebutir telur, orang tidak akan tahu kalau aku ini memiliki kicauan merdu jika aku belum keluar dari cangkang.

Aku menyakini kata-kata itu. Aku akan menunjukan kalau aku bisa menjadi seorang penyanyi, meskipun…

Sakura-chan bilang, 'Berhentilah bernyanyi, kau tidak bisa…"

Shion bilang, 'Kau itu tidak pantas ada di sini, cuma jadi beban saja!"

Hinata bilang, 'Naruko… kau tidak perlu terlalu mekasakan diri…'

Karin bilang, 'Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kalau kau tidak jadi penyanyi, bukan berarti dunia ini akan berhenti berputar.'

Ino bilang, 'Suaramu tidak bagus, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Amaru hanya ingin kau yang menggantikannya.'

Lalu Si Teme bilang, 'Dobe, suaramu jelek. Dari pada menyanyi, lebih baik mati saja.'

Ha! Setelah susah-susah mendapat kesempatan ini, memangnya aku akan menyerah, begitu? Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membuat kalian semua merasakan yang namanya kejutan!

**Voice, Ultra Uta!**


End file.
